


I bet I can

by momentsofziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bets, Liam Payne/Nick Grimshaw, M/M, is only mentioned, slight larry in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsofziam/pseuds/momentsofziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis makes a bet that he can get Liam to snog him. Niall hops on and bets Louis that he can get Liam to give him a handjob. Harry says he's sure he can make Liam give him a blowjob. Zayn blows out the smoke in his mouth and claims that by the time the bet is over, he will have fucked Liam.</p><p>Liam knows nothing of this and wonders when all of his bandmates suddenly turned gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

Liam has been a member of One Direction for four years now. Four long years with his bandmates and he still doesn't completely feel like he's one of them, like he belongs. He feels like there's so much they don't know about him and like there's even more he doesn't know about them. They go off on their own sometimes, not bothering to tell Liam or ask him if he'd like to come along and he always wonders what they're talking about when he's not around them. What they're saying about him when he's not around.  
   
Lately they've been even more distant with him, barely even interracting with him on stage for their first stadium tour and he's not the only one who's noticed. The fans have as well and they're quick to point it out on twitter, facebook and tumblr. Everywhere he goes, he's reminded that he's not really a part of the group. He's just there. And something else he's picked up on, is the looks Louis have been giving him while the rest of the guys watches on. hiding their chuckles behind their hands. He's not sure what that's all about.  
   
He doesn't have to wait long to find out though. They're somewhere in America in the middle of August. While Zayn, Harry and Niall opted going on a plane, Liam made the decision to go on the tourbus and Louis, for some reason, decided to tag along much to his surprise. Liam had just been resting on the couch in the front room of the bus, the big screen TV in front of him muted as he flickered through channel after channel, when Louis suddenly plopped down on his stomach almost knocking the air out of Liam's lungs.  
   
"What the hell, Lou? Get your fat ass off of me." Liam bit out through gritted teeth as he pushed the older boy off of him.  
   
"Heeey." He whined from his new spot on the floor. "That wasn't very nice of you Liam."  
   
"Neither was knocking the air out of me." Liam shot back quickly and sat up on the couch, allowing Louis to hop up and sit down next to him. "What's up?"  
   
"Nothing, just bored. The bus is really boring Liam. Why did we take the bus again?" Louis whined amd Liam rolled his eyes. They'd been on the bus for two hours and Liam was already sick and tired of Louis constant whining. He took the bus to get some peace and quiet.  
   
"I don't know Lou, why did you take the bus? No one forced you to." Liam answered and slumped down in his seat on the couch with a sigh. It really was a boring bus.  
   
"So you wouldn't be alone Li, of course." Liam scoffs at that and Louis furrows his eyebrows. "What? You don't believe me?"  
   
"Hard to Louis, I've been alone for most of this tour. Why'd you change your mind now suddenly?" Liam asks and turns to his friend. He thinks he catches a glimps of guilt in his eyes but it's already gone before he knows it.  
   
"That's not true! Besides, even if it is, you're the one who's been walking around all grumpy for the past months now. I just wanted to see if us hanging out could cheer you up a bit." Louis explains and he sounds so sincere that Liam almost believes him even though he knows none of it is true. He never once walked off alone willingly.  
   
"Okay, whatever, humor me Louis. What do you want to do?" A smirk spreads across Louis lips immediately and Liam knows he's in trouble.  
   
"Why, I'm glad you asked Liam because I know just the thing for us to do. Let's play truth or dare!" Louis announces and Liam groans. These games never end well when Louis involved but he knows he can't get out of it now. The only upside is that it's just the two of them playing, no one else to witness the embarrassing things he's sure will happen.  
   
"You know what? Because I'm probably just as bored as you are, I'm going to say okay this one time." Liam replies and Louis smiles so widely at him, it's kind of beautiful.  
   
 "Great! I'll start, okay?" Louis asks as he gets comfortable on the small couch, adjusting himself so that he's sitting crosslegged across from Liam who adjust his own body till they're mirroring each others positions. "Truth or dare, Liam?"  
   
"Truth." Liam ignores Louis quiet mumble of the word 'boring'.  
   
"Okay, okay I got it." Louis announces after a minute of silence. "Have you ever done anything with another boy?"  
   
Liam pales immediately and swallows the lump in his throat. "H-how do you mean?"  
   
"Oh you know, anything. Like kissing, handjob, blowjob." Louis explains while wiggling his eyebrows.  
   
"Oh, um, you're not going to tell anyone are you? Not even the rest of the boys?" Liam asks nervously and Louis is quick to shake his head 'no'. "Um, well, yeah once or twice."  
   
Louis looks completely shocked for a moment before he composes himself. "Wow, really? With who? What did you do?"  
   
"That's quite a lot of questions, thought you were only allowed to ask one?" Liam teases him and Louis scowls before he picks up his water bottle to take a sip. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you.  I sucked him off and then he fucked me."  
  
Louis spits water everwhere. "What?! Are you serious? How did I not know of this?"  
   
"Maybe because I've never told anyone before? It's not a big deal. It was a long time ago." Liam shrugs and takes a sip of water from his own bottle.  
   
"Not a big deal? It's a huge deal! When was this? How old were you?" Louis spewed out question after question and Liam was sure the game was over by now.  
   
"Erm, I think his name was Connor, he was 16 and I was...um 14." Liam mumbles that last part, still a bit embarrassed about it even after all these years.  
   
"Wow. Liam, wow. Here I've been thinking that you were a blushing virgin until last year and you lost you v-card before any of us. Damn." Louis is quiet after that, seeming lost for words and Liam doesn't dare interrupt his thoughts. "How, I mean, how was- is it? Sleeping with a guy?"  
   
Liam startles at the sudden question. "Oh, well, good. It's nice. I mean, I've only bottomed but I can imagine topping isn't much different from being with a girl. It's probably a bit tighter and there's a dick between you, but yeah."  
  
Louis hums, looking lost in his thoughts and Liam's sure he's thinking of other questions to ask him while he's got the chance to so Liam tries to avoid it. "Um, have you? Ever been with a guy that is." He asks after a while.  
  
"Me? No, never. I mean, I've been a bit curious of course, but never actually done something about it." Louis replies sincerely and Liam thinks that this is probably one of the deepest conversations they've ever had together. "Have you ever been with a guy now? Like after we became famous?"  
  
Liam blushes as he thinks about it. It only happened once but he doesn't think he'll ever live it down if he actually told Louis. "I uh, I don't know if I can tell you. Or want to really."  
  
"That's an obvious yes then. Why don't you want to tell me? Was it with someone I know?" Liam looks a bit sheepish and Louis furrows his eyebrows in suspicion. "It wasn't anyone in the band was it?"  
  
"Jesus, no!" Liam quickly shoot that idea down and Louis looks oddly relieved. "It was, um, it was Nick. Nick Grimshaw."  
  
"You slept with Nick?! Why would you do that? And when?" Louis exclaims in shock and Liam rubs the back of his neck nervously, a habit he'd picked up long ago.  
  
"Oh um, it was only once, really. After the BRIT awards. Well, the first BRIT awards we went to." Liam explains quietly.  
  
"But when? And where? I don't understand. We were together almost the entire night before you left with Danielle.." Liam coughs awkwardly and looks sheepish again.  
  
"Oh, well it was during Ed's performance. In our dressing room."  
  
"You did it...with Nick...not on the couch though, right? Because I sat on that couch after Ed had performed." Louis asks.  
  
"Erm, well, do you want the truth or for me to lie?" Liam asks to be sure.  
  
"Lie to me, or no, wait. Don't. Gah just tell me okay!" Louis exclaims and throws his hands in the air.  
  
"We did it on the couch." Liam deadpans and Louis groans.  
  
"Why'd you tell me?" He whines.  
  
"You asked me to!" Liam shoots back.  
  
"Okay whatever never mind. Back to the game. Truth or dare?" Louis moves on and Liam tilts his head in confusion.  
  
"Isn't it my turn to ask you that though?"  
  
"No, shh, we're playing it my way. Now c'mon, truth or dare?"  
  
"Okay, well, dare then I guess."  
  
Louis looks nervous for a split of a second before he blurts out the first thing that pops into his head. "Kiss me. I dare you to kiss me."  
  
"What? Louis are you making fun of me because of what I told you?" Liam asks, hearing the hurt in his own voice.  
  
"What? No. Of course not Liam! I just, well, you've done it before and I told you I've been a bit curious so I just thought why not? Maybe you could help me. I've been feeling a bit confused lately.." Louis explains and once again Liam finds his friend looking sincere as ever.  
  
"I don't know Lou..I don't want things to become weird between us if we do that." Liam admits quietly.  
  
"It doesn't have to be! Please Liam, I really need this. We can act like it never happened after if that's what you want. Please please please ple-" Liam surgers forward quickly and does the only thing that come into his mind to ge Louis to shut up. He presses their lips together roughly and he can tell that his friend's in shock becasue he still hasn't reacted. It takes another full minute before Louis finally kisses back and Liam moans at the feeling. He hasn't kissed another guy for almost a year now and that had only been for a few short minutes before he'd been pulled out of the club by his bodyguard.  
  
He presses forward until Louis laying down with Liam hovering above him, using his tongue to pry Louis mouth open, allowing them to explore each other completely. Liam can already feel his pants getting tighter and he knows that they should probably stop what they're doing right now before it turns into a really awkward situation. But then Louis tongue scratches the roof of his mouth and all thoughts of stopping flies out the window along with Liam's dignity as he rocks his hips down, feeling Louis own hard on.  
  
"Shit," Louis pants as he pulls away slightly from Liam. "Why have we never done this before?"  
  
"I don't know but please don't stop." Liam moans as Louis rocks his hips up from underneath him.  
  
"Wasn't planning on it." He mumbles back in reply and then wraps his hand around Liam's neck to pull him down for another kiss, still rocking his hips up, moaning as Liam meets his motions.  
  
"Fuck," Liam breathes out. "I'm so close."  
  
"Me too, Li, fuck." Louis moans, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist, urging him to move faster. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna-"  
  
Liam moves faster, pressing down harder when he feels Louis freeze up underneath him, moaning loud and dirty in his ear. That's all it takes for Liam. "Lou." He moans as he comes, stripe after stripe of cum wetting his pants.  
  
He rolls off of Louis and they lay panting on the couch, trying to catch their breaths and wrap their minds around what just happened between them. Liam can only pray that this will not affect them in any way.  
  
"That was...amazing." Louis pants. "Thanks for, you know, all that."  
  
"No problem, thanks yourself." Liam replies and Louis chuckles.  
  
"Not that I'm ashamed or anything like that, but we should probably keep this between the two of us."  
   
Liam nods his head. "I completely agree."  
  
"Okay. Now that that's all settled, want to watch a movie? I brought all the Batman movies just for you. We could have a marathon." Louis suggests and looks hopefully at Liam.  
  
"Yeah sure, let me just take a quick shower." Liam gets up from the couch and Louis does the same.  
  
"Mind if I join you? Save water and all that crap."  
  
Liam laughs and shakes his head at his friend. "Fine Lou, c'mon."


	2. Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall's turn. Involves Liam talking dirty.

“I did it!” Louis announces happily as he skips into Harry's hotel room where the rest of the band, minus Liam, had gathered for a game of FIFA and some late lunch. Harry, Zayn and Niall had gotten in late last night but Louis and Liam hadn't arrived with the bus until half an hour ago. Liam had asked Louis if he'd wanted to get some room-service and watch a movie, but Louis had declined saying he'd go have a nap so that he could tell the other boys what had happened without the risk of Liam overhearing them.

 

“Did what?” Harry asks in reply, not even bothering to look away from the TV which is playing some documentary about Lions. Typical Harry, Louis thinks as he rolls his eyes.

 

“I got Liam to snog me, that's what I did.” He states proudly and suddenly he's got all of the attention from the three other boys in the room. They're looking at him with their jaws dropped and eyes wide in disbelief.

 

“No you didn't.” Niall says to break the silence after three whole minutes. “No way, you didn't.”

 

“I did.” Louis sing songs and pulls down his collar to show them the love bite Liam had left there. “If you don't believe me, look out for the matching hickey I left on Liam. It shouldn't be easy for him to hide it.”

 

“Shit Lou, you really did it then?” Zayn asks in disbelief and Louis wiggles his eyebrows in reply.

 

“Wasn't that hard to convince him after I'd dragged it out of him that it wasn't his first time with a boy.” Louis says and the other boys jaws drops again. “You heard correct.”

 

“Seriously? How come we didn't know? Why didn't he tell us?” Harry asks, sounding concerned. Of course he does, he's Harry Styles. He's concerned about everything and everyone.

 

“Said he was embarrassed about his first time or something like that. Anyway, Niall you're next. Good luck.”

 

<>

 

Liam thought that maybe things would be a bit different after what happened between him and Louis on their tour-bus but it's only been a week and everything's back to normal again. He's either spending his time alone on the tour-bus or alone in his hotel-room. It seems like wherever he goes, loneliness creeps up on him and won't leave him alone.

 

He had hoped that maybe Louis would start inviting him to hang out with the rest of the boys, or at least hang out with Liam himself, but instead it seems like Louis has distanced himself from him even more than before and Liam just can't understand why. Had he been that horrible of a kisser? Was Louis embarrassed to have been with him like that?

 

It didn't make any sense to him but he also didn't want to spend all his time dwelling on it. What was done, was done and there was nothing either of them could do to change what had happened. The best thing to do would be to just forget it had ever happened, and well, Louis seemed to have done that already.

 

So Liam let the other boys be and put on a big smile and pretended that everything was fine between them even though their fans were still questioning his lack of interactions and sightings with the other boys. It wasn't his fault after all. He kept on staying on the bus or alone in his hotel-room, watching movies and eating junkfood.

 

He was doing just that on their second night in New York. They had just played a show and then gone back to the hotel. Liam had just taken a shower and gotten comfortable in his bed when a knock came on his door. He figured it'd just be a lucky fan who had snuck in and decided to ignore it. But the knocking kept going, getting louder and louder. He groaned and rolled out of the bed, his feet landing on the ground with a soft thud before he made his way over to the door and pulled it open, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw Niall standing in front of him.

 

“N-Niall? What are you doing here?” Liam asks in shock. None of the other boys showed up at his door anymore. Unless they were having a meeting and they'd been sent here by Paul, but most times, it was Liam who knew about meetings first and had to go and get the other boys. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Nah, just couldn't sleep. Zayn kipped off an hour ago and Louis and Harry won't stop snogging.” Niall replies and nudges past Liam into the room, making himself comfortable on the bed.

 

“Wait what? Harry and Louis?” Liam asks and turns to Niall with raised eyebrows as he shuts the door behind him.

 

“Yeah mate. Been going at it all week now. I'm surprised you haven't noticed.” Liam rolls his eyes. Of course he hasn't noticed. He's never invited to hang out with the other boys!

 

“Oh okay..well, good for them then I guess.” Liam says as he crawls onto the bed next to Niall who's changed the channel to some old romantic comedy from the 90's. He can't help but feel a bit hurt after hearing about Louis and Harry. Sure, he'd never expected for anything to actually happen between himself and Louis but he can't help but to feel like he was nothing more than an experiment for the older boy. Had Louis only come onto him to practice kissing a boy before he made his move on Harry? Or had he actually been making fun of Liam after everything he'd told him and then told the other boys and they were all laughing about him behind his back?

 

“Geez Liam, stop thinking so hard. It's making _me_ exhausted.” Niall interrupts his train of thoughts.

 

“Good, then maybe you'll go back to your room and actually sleep.” Liam shoots back and Niall hits his arm.

 

“Shut up. You love me.” Niall retorts and Liam rolls his eyes.

 

“Unfortunately.” He grumbles under his breath and Niall just chuckles at him.

 

It's quiet between them after that, both of them concentrating on the cheesy movie still playing on the TV. Liam can feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep, too tired to hold his head up and let's it rest against Niall's shoulder. He closes his eyes and he can only have been asleep for a short minute before he jerks awake from Niall's shoulder shaking slightly. Rubbing his tired eyes, Liam yawns and sit up straight. For some reason his eyes falls on Niall who's sitting there with absolutely no shame in his body, cock out and stroking it lazily with Liam right there.

 

“What the fuck Niall?!” Liam shrieks and jumps out of the bed. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I was bored and you fell asleep.” Niall whines, never once ceasing his movements. “And now I'm horny.”

 

“You couldn't have gone to the bathroom to do that? Or, I don't know, _your_ room?” Liam asks sarcastically, trying to drag his eyes away from Niall but it's hard to when his friend's got his pretty, hard cock out in the open.

 

“I didn't want to be alone.” Niall pants, as he picks up the speed of his hand. “Besides, I thought maybe you could help me out a bit.”

 

“What?!” Liam blurts out, completely astonished. He turns his back to Niall and takes a deep, shaky breath. “I think you should leave Niall.”

 

“No,” Niall whines, dragging the word out. “Please just help me Liam? I promise to leave right after!”

 

Liam turns back around to find Niall looking at him with wide eyes and pouting lips. “ _Fuck this._ ” He mumbles under his breath as he crawls back onto the bed and swats away Niall's hand to replace it with his own. “If I do this, not a word to anyone else and you go to bed straight after, okay?”

 

Niall nods his head victoriously. “Yeah, yeah sure. Anything you want Li.”

 

Liam removes his hand and Niall whines in annoyance and moves to touch himself again, but Liam is quick to swat him away. “No touching yourself or I won't help you.” He demands and Niall puts his hand behind his head in one quick movement. Liam nods his head and then spits in his hand before gripping the base of Niall's still rock hard, pink and shiny cock, giving it a test stroke and smirking at Niall's shaky exhale as he does so. “You like that Niall? Like me touching you down there? Like that you won't cum until I let you?”

 

Liam squeezes him when Niall doesn't reply. “Y-yeah Li. Love it. Please touch me. Please.”

 

Liam leans down over Niall and let's a dribble of drool go from his mouth and watches it land on his bandmate's cock, using it as lube as he strokes him slowly, swiping his thumb over the tip and smiling smugly when Niall moans. “Yeah? You like that don't you Niall? I bet you wish it was my mouth. I can see the way you watch my lips. You wish I'd bend down right now and lick you don't you? Before I swallow you down until you hit the back of my throat. I'd let you fuck my throat. I wouldn't do anything to stop you. Would let you choke me with your hard cock.”

 

“F-fuck.” Niall moans, bucking his hips up, fucking himself into Liam's hand and Liam let's him for a little while, until he can feel Niall tense and he knows his friend isn't far from coming. So he removes his hand. “W-what? Liam, fuck, don't stop. Please. I haven't touched myself.” Niall keeps bucking his hips up, searching for friction.

 

“Ah, I know you haven't Niall. But I set the tempo. Lay still and I might finish you off.” Liam demands and Niall immediately stills his movements. “Good boy.” Liam praises before he spits in his hand once again, returning it to Niall's cock, picking up the pace a bit as he strokes his friend, occasionally swiping his thumb over the tip. He watches Niall's face as he squeezes the base of his friend's cock before continuing to stroke him, a bit harder than he had before. He watches as Niall's eyes scrunch up in pleasure, his jaw dropped and tiny, squeaky moans escaping his lips. Liam had never seen his friend like this before, never seen him so tense and relaxed at the same time. He's beautiful.

 

“F-fuck, Li, fuck I'm gonna-” Niall moans loud and deep as he suddenly comes, shooting string after string of white, hot cum over his own stomach, some of it spilling down onto Liam's hand. Once Niall's cock starts to soften, he waits for his friend to open his eyes before he brings the hand with Niall's cum on it up to his lips and licks it off while he moans at the taste. “Holy shit.” He can hear Niall mumble and he smirks in satisfaction.

 

“So how was that mate?” Liam asks after a while as he gets off the bed, staring down at Niall still in his bed, with raised eyebrows. “Enjoyed it?”

 

“Best fucking handjob I've ever gotten.” Niall breathes and Liam laughs at his friend.

 

“Thanks, glad you liked it. Now, stay where you are, I'll get you a flannel to clean yourself up and then you're going to bed like we said in the deal, okay?” Liam says but he doesn't wait for a reply as he trudges into the bathroom and wets a rag to wash Niall off with under the sink. When he gets back into the bedroom, he finds Niall in the same position he left him in, eyes closed and mouth open with soft snores echoing in the room. “Guess I tired you out.”

 

Liam washes his friend off quickly and carefully before he goes back into the bathroom to have a quick wank in the shower. Once he's done, he crawls into the bed next to Niall and snuggles up to his friend.

 

He probably shouldn't be as surprised as he is when he wakes up alone the next morning.

 

 


	3. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for how incredibly long this has taken me. I've just been so damn busy that I literally haven't had time to sit down and write this on more than two occasions with 1 or 2 hours to spare. Hope it's alright and you're not too disappointed in this new chapter. Good news though, I've already come up with a sequel. That one is probably gonna be quite sad though, just a warning. Anyway hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, always nice to see what you guys thought! Only two chapters left :)

“Holy fuck.” Niall exclaims as he bursts through the door into Louis' hotel room where the rest of the boys are having breakfast, minus Liam of course who Niall had just left in his bed, still sleeping peacefully. “Holy shit.”

Harry looks up startled at the noise and pouts as he spills milk on his joggers. “Heeeey.” He whines. “Look what you made me do.” He doesn't stop pouting until Louis kisses it away, making Harry smile and Zayn fake gagging from where he's sitting propped up against the wall on Louis bed. 

“Whatever mate. You guys, listen. You'll never believe it.” Niall says as he grabs a plate filled with an omelette and plops down on the bed next to Zayn and digs into his food. “Fucking awesome.” He murmurs under his breath. 

“Well? Tell us then. What happened?” Louis prompts once he's finally moved away from Harry to continue eating his food. “Did you win Liam over or what?”

“Oh, you can bet on it. Fuck. Best thing that's ever happened. Holy shit.” Niall replies and shifts on the bed as he feels himself get aroused just thinking about last night. “God, he was fucking amazing and he kept talking dirty to me and when he'd finished me off he fucking licked my cum off of his hand and moaned. Shit I'm getting hard just thinking about it.” 

Zayn's staring at him with wide eyes and Harry's jaw has dropped while Louis just looks on smugly. “I'm not even that surprised anymore. Not after what he told me about losing his virginity.” He says.

“What do you mean? What did he say?” Harry asks impatiently. 

“Well, let me tell you that he was definitely not a virgin when he met Danielle like we all thought he was.” Louis answers with a grin while wiggling his eyebrows.

“What? Really? When did he lose it then?” Zayn asks, sitting up straighter on the bed, a small frown plastered on his face at the mention of Danielle. 

“He let some older guy fuck him when he was 14.” Niall spits the chewed food he'd just put in his mouth all over the bed. “Oh nice Niall, thank you very much for that.” 

“What the fuck? You're making that up. There's no way he wouldn't tell us about it.” Harry says, and again he looks concerned as he thinks about his band mate not trusting them enough to tell them about something like that. 

“No, I'm completely serious. He told me about it when I asked if he'd ever been with a guy before. Looked a bit embarrassed when he told me though. Said it was some 16 year old kid named Connor.” Louis explains and they all grow quiet for a bit. 

“Shit, should we really continue with this? I know we made a bet but if Liam ever found out...” Zayn trails off. “He'd never forgive any of us.”

“Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out then, right?” Louis says with his eyebrows raised, waiting for anyone to stop him or tell him to cut it all off. But everyone stays quiet. “Right then Harry, it's your turn.” 

 

Liam groans as he falls down on his back on the hard floor of his hotel room, panting heavily as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. It's been two weeks since his 'incident' with Niall and it seems like he's seen even less of the boys in that time than before. He's taken up working out again, running and doing sit ups until he can hardly breathe, trying to get back in shape and regain that six pack he lost when he couldn't stop moping and eating junk food after Sophia had broken things off with him. That had been 6 months ago now and it was time for him to get back on his feet. Maybe find a nice guy this time. God, it had been ages since he'd been properly with a guy. Not counting his band members of course, who still confuses him. First Louis and then Niall, who's next then, Zayn or Harry? 

Just as the thought has crossed his mind and he's jumped up from the floor to go take a shower, there's a knock on his door. Now? Seriously? It's after 1 AM he notices after a quick glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand. The knocking keeps getting louder and he swears to god if it's Niall again he's gonna close the door in his face. 

But it's not Niall standing behind his door with a big cheeky grin on his face, it's Harry. Liam furrows his eyebrows in confusion and motions his friend inside. He might as well, it's not like he would've left anyway. 

“Hello dear Liam, you stink.” Harry says as a greeting, walking into the room and straight to Liam's bed where he plops down with a satisfied sigh. 

“Thanks Harry.” Liam replies sarcastically, slamming the door shut. “I just had a workout. What are you doing here?” 

“What? Can't a friend just visit a friend in the middle of the night without wanting something?” Liam raises his eyebrows with a small smile. “Fine, Louis threw me out and Niall or Zayn won't let me into their rooms.”

Liam's face falls for a split second as he realizes that he was Harry's last choice, his last resort when he had no other options left. But he quickly plasters a concerned face to hide how hurt he actually is. 

“Is everything alright?” He asks as he sits down next to Harry on his bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Did something happen between you guys?” 

Harry nods his head before resting it on Liam's shoulder. “Yeah.” He whispers. 

“Oh Harry, it's gonna be okay. You know Louis can't stay away from you for too long. Is there anything I can do to help you? My door is always open for you guys, you know that.” Liam says while rubbing small circles on Harry's back with his palm, knowing that it calms the younger boy down.

“It's just...he says I'm too loud.” Harry grumbles and Liam looks at him confused. If anyone's loud, it's Louis. 

“What do you mean Haz? You're not that loud. He's probably just tired and grumpy, he didn't mean it. We all know he's the loudest one of us all. You can stay here tonight if you want to, I'll take the couch.” Liam offers and stands up from the bed, but a tug on his wrist stops him from walking any further. 

“Can you help me?” Harry asks him quietly and Liam is once again struck with confusion. 

“Of course Haz.” He says even though he's got no clue what Harry's asking of him. “With what?” 

“To be quieter of course.” Harry replies with a grin on his face.

“Um, I'm not sure how that would work? I mean, I guess I could tell you to stay quiet for the rest of the night? And if you don't you'll have to buy me a pizza because I'm starving.” Liam's face falls as Harry starts laughing at him. 

“I'll buy you a pizza Liam, don't worry. But...that's not what I meant. I meant that Louis thinks I'm too loud when we're having sex and I just thought you could help me out a bit with that?” Liam's shocked once again because why the hell are all of his bandmates suddenly showing up and asking him for sexual favours? 

“I'm not having sex with you Harry.” He replies immediately. 

“You don't have to. Not like, all the way. You could just maybe I don't know...suck me off?” Liam sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. 

“Okay, what's going on? Have you all been talking about me and decided to gang up on me or something? Why are you asking me about this? You could go to Zayn or Niall. Or just fucking practise with Louis.”

“No I don't want to. Like Zayn and Niall would never do it and I want it to be a surprise for Louis. And I know you always got my back Liam, you're my best friend.” Liam's heart melts at that, having longed to hear any of the boys remind him that he's still important to them and they really do care about him. 

“I'm not sure Harry...wouldn't that be cheating on Louis? Are you guys together? I don't want to get in the way of that. He would hate me if he found out.” Harry's staring at him with a grin again, this one even cheekier than the one before and Liam knows he's in trouble. 

“Nope, it's not like we're dating or anything. Just having a bit of fun on tour. Besides, he's the one who told me to go practise with someone when he threw me out.” Harry replies quickly and Liam can feel himself caving in. It would take a lot to be able to resist the magic like pull of Harry.

“You don't speak a word of this to anyone. Ever. Do you understand.” Liam demands and Harry just grins at him as he stands up and nods at him. 

“Of course Liam. Won't say a word. I'll be quiet as a mouse.” Harry promises and Liam snorts as he drops to his knees in front of the younger boy, popping the button on his jeans and slowly unzipping them.   
“We'll see about that.” Is all Liam says before he pulls down Harry's jeans and boxers in one swift movement. He spits in the palm of his hand before he grips the base of Harry's hardening cock, staring up at the younger boy as he jerks him off slowly. “You sure you still want this?” 

“Yeah. Yeah of course. C'mon Liam.” Harry replies and puts a hand in Liam's growing hair, urging him forward until his now rock hard cock is nudging Liam's lips, begging him to open up. Liam complies almost immediately, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, moaning at the taste of his bandmate. He takes more and more of Harry into his mouth, all the way down until he deepthroating him, loving the feeling of Harry hitting the back of his throat. Liam moans again and Harry's hips stutters forward, choking him, and he's quick to apologize. 

“It's fine.” He replies hoarsely after he's pulled off. “You can fuck my mouth if you'd like. I want you to.” 

“F-fuck.” Harry groans. “Really? You serious?” Liam just nods his head and opens his mouth as wide as he can, staring at Harry with brown, lust filled eyes. Harry's quick after that, pushing into Liam's gaping mouth slowly at first and when he hits the back of Liam's throat, he wipes away a few stray tears that has escaped the older boy's eyes from the strain. Then he's pulling back and quickly pushing back in again, gripping Liam's hair tightly with his hand to keep him in place. Liam's throat is hurting by now and it's going to be a bitch at the concert tomorrow night but he's loving the feeling of being filled up like this again too much to care. 

He closes his eyes as Harry keeps fucking his mouth, wishing that he was naked so that he could touch himself. Maybe use a finger or his dildo. Or maybe get Harry to push him down on the floor and fuck him in the ass instead of his mouth. Hold him down and have his way with him, leaving Liam with no control. His eyes flutters open to see Harry in front of him with eyes closed in pleasure and that's all it takes for him to cum his pants like he's 15 again. He moans loudly as he comes and it sends vibrations down around Harry's cock causing him to stutter his hips before he pulls out of Liam's mouth with a curse on his lips. Before Laim can react, he feels something hot and sticky land on his face.

“Shit, fuck. I'm sorry Liam.” Harry pants after he's finished and Liam just shrugs with a grin on his face.

“It's alright.” He replies before he drags a finger through the mess on his cheek and puts it on his mouth, moaning loudly for Harry as he swallows his cum down. 

“Holy shit that was so fucking hot.” Harry's staring at him in disbelief as he says it and Liam chuckles. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome. Not so sure that lesson worked out though. You were pretty loud.” Liam winks and stands up, making his way to the bathroom. “Lesson two is in the shower if you're up for it.” 

“It doesn't even take Harry 30 seconds to join him.


	4. Zayn

“Fuck my life.” Harry groans as he lets himself fall down on the hotel bed in his and Louis shared room. He's just taken a shower where he had wanked to the images of Liam on his knees in front of him fresh in his mind. Coming harder than he had in a long time and that's saying something, he liked to cum, sue him.

 

“What's up babe?” Louis asks from the table where he's having breakfast with Niall and Zayn, Liam is absent as usual.

 

“Liam.” Is all Harry mumbles into the pillow and Niall chuckles, knowing exactly what he's on about.

 

“What about him?” Zayn wonders as he tries to steal a strawberry from Niall's plate, letting out a squawk when the younger of them slaps his hand away.

 

“If I knew how good he'd be, I would've suggested this bet myself years ago.” Harry explains as he rolls his body over until he's on his back, staring at the ceiling with absent eyes. “He told me to fuck his mouth.”

 

“And? Did you?” Louis prompts as they all stare at him with wide eyes and Harry sits up, leaning back on his elbows.

 

“Of course I fucking did. Do you know how deep he can go? I don't think size matters, he just swallowed me down entirely with no trouble at all.” Harry groans again, getting hard just thinking about it. “Fuck it was good.”

 

“Shit, I guess I'm up next then.” Zayn says and Louis looks at him wickedly.

 

“Good luck going all the way mate, don't think it'll be a problem though. Our dear Liam seems to be a bit of a cockslut.” He says and Zayn throws him the finger.

 

“Fuck off. Don't talk about him like that.”

 

<>

 

Liam is pretty certain that he fell asleep with Harry curled up to him last night after they'd finished in the shower, three rounds later, but he could be mistakes seeing as the sheets next to him are cold when he wakes up and there are no traces left of Harry ever being in there with him. He guesses he should be used by this by now, waking up alone after a night of giving himself away completely, but he had honestly thought that Harry would be different. That he'd at least stay until the morning, until Liam woke up. Louis and Niall had left him as well, but they hadn't gotten him of like Harry had. Liam had just helped them. But after Liam had sucked Harry off again and stood up wash off, Harry had dropped to his knees and returned the favour. Whatever. Liam didn't need them. They'd had a good few years together and if the boys were tired of him, then he'd leave. There was no point holding onto something that would never change.

 

Groaning both tiredly and frustratedly, Liam rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of sweats and an old hoodie he was sure had once belonged to Zayn before grabbing his key card and leaving the room. He thought about maybe asking one of the boys to join him for breakfast, but quickly dismissed the idea when he walked past Harry and Louis room, hearing all of the boys in there laughing together. They'd probably eaten already anyway.

 

He takes the elevator down to the lobby and then makes his way into the dining room area where breakfast would be served. There's not a lot of people in there this late, breakfast only being served another 15 minutes, but he spots Lou and Lux at one of the tables near the back and makes his way over to them once he's stacked his plate high with fruit.

 

“Hi Lou. Lux,” He says and makes a funny face at the little girl, making her giggle. “What's up?”

 

“Not much Liam, planning to take this little one to the museum for the day. You up for tagging along?” Lou asks and it looks like she genuinely wants him to but Liam is quick to decline.

 

“Can't, sorry. Got a session with Mark that I can't miss. Not much left of the tour now and we all know how lazy I get about training then.” He explains and add a chuckle to the end for effect. It's not a lie, not really. He actually does have a session with Mark, but that's only for an hour. If he works out another three hours by himself after that, well no one needs to know, do they?

 

“You're not eating enough and you spend all your time working out. Is everything alright, Li?” Lou asks him with that concerned look he knows his mother wears every time they're on the phone to each other.

 

“Yeah just tired you know? Giving it all every night on the last tour you know? It can be a bit...” He trails of as he notices the look on Lou's face and it's only then that he realized what he just said. Shit. Fuck. He's such an idiot.

 

“Last tour? What do you mean? Your new album comes out in two months and you're literally in the midst of planning another world tour so we all know this is not the last tour for the band.” Lou says it all like a statement. Like that's the harsh truth and Liam's got no way out of it. But, he does is the thing. For once he's gonna be selfish and think about himself. Just this goddamn one time in his life.

 

“It might not be the last tour for the band, but, it might be the last tour for me.” Liam says quietly and Lou gasps in shock. “I'm just starting to get a bit tired of it all is the thing.” _Lies lies lies._ He just doesn't want to admit out loud that his supposed best friends has gotten tired of him and instead of waiting for them to kick him out, he's just gonna leave on his own terms whenever he can. Which would be straight after this tour. The album is already done so they wouldn't need him anymore after that anyway. He's sure any of the boys would be thrilled to take of his solo's which have only gotten fewer and fewer anyway. 

 

“Liam...what's really going on here? Is it the boys? Do I need to have a talk to them?” Lou asks, sounding even more concerned now and Liam just shakes his head again. 

 

“No, just, no please don't. I haven't talked to them yet and it's not set in stone, I haven't talked to anyone about it really I just thought about it and it kind of felt right? I don't know. We'll see. Anyway, I gotta go now, session is about to start. Please don't tell anyone? I'd like to at least do it myself.” Liam pleads and Lou nods her head, looking anything but happy about keeping this new information a secret. 

 

“I will for now Liam, but you better tell them soon or I swear to god I _will_ tell them.” Lou threatens and Liam nods his head with a small smile before he leaves the table, not even having touched the fruit on his plate. 

 

<>

 

After Liam's finished with his 1 hour session, he waits for Mark to leave the gym before he starts up with his own routine. He usually does 1 hour on the treadmill, going hard the entire time, before he shifts over to weights and then finishes up with sit ups and push ups. By the time he's done, he's easily spent the last 3 and a half hours in the gym and when he checks his phone he notice that's it's already just after 1 PM. No wonder he's starting to feel dizzy. He hasn't had anything to eat in the past 24 hours. Deciding to be a bit lazy, he calls for roomservice as soon as he gets back to his room and then hops into the shower as he waits for his food. When he gets out 30 minutes late, his food is already waiting for him on a tray at the end of his bed. He doesn't bother putting any clothes on, just gets comfortable on the bed and then digs into his burger, moaning at the goodness in his mouth. Jesus, he couldn't remember the last time he had a burger this good. He would definitely have to give some serious tip for this. 

 

Halfway through his meal there's a knock on the door and he groans as he looks between the door and his burger before taking a big bite and deciding that the food is probably more important than who's at the door anyway. He goes to take another bit when there's three more knocks on his door in a row. “ _Fuck._ I'm coming!” 

 

Leaving his precious burger behind, he hurries to the door and pulls it open, rolling his eyes when he sees that it's Zayn standing there. Of course it it. He's the only one who hasn't sought him out yet. Well, until now that is. 

 

“What Zayn? Came here for a wank? A blowjob maybe? Or wait, did you want to fuck me? It's your turn I guess.” Liam snaps with his eyebrows raised high. He thinks Zayn looks slightly panicked for a second but it's quickly replaced with something else, something like amusement. 

 

“Didn't know you ran your own business outside of the band. So that's what you do when you're not hanging out with us?” Liam grits his teeth and is about to reply when Zayn continues. “Anyway, that's not what I wanted, if you were offering. I just wanted to see if you'd come hang with us tonight?”

 

“Oh, um, okay. Sorry, I-” Liam cuts himself off and blushes in embarrassment. Of course Zayn didn't come here to fuck him. Why would he? He probably had tons of better things to do. “I'm not sure. I was thinking about-” 

 

“I'll take that as a yes then. See you tonight at 8 PM sharp. My room.” Zayn's out of his door again before Liam has the chance to react. He slumps down on the bed in front of his burger again and his apatite is completely gone. Pushing the tray away, he falls back on the bed, landing softly by his pillows and decides that he's definitely earned himself a nap.

 

He's woken up a few hours later (he guesses) by loud banging on his door. It's then that he realizes that he's still only dressed in a towel around his waist and that's he most likely going to be late to the first night with the boys he's been invited to in ages. Cursing he bolts out of bed and quickly rummages through his bag for something to wear, settling on a simple all black outfit. He throws it all on and spares himself a look in the mirror, groaning at his birds nest of hair and sprays some hairspray into it, fixing it up the best he can. Cologne, he needs cologne. Finally finding it, he sprays some on and then grabs his phone and room key before finally answering the door. 

 

“About time. What took you so fucking long?” Louis exclaims and looks Liam up and down before rolling his eyes. “Took a long nap did you?” 

 

“I, um, yeah I guess.” Liam replies, slightly offended by Louis attitude and embarrassed that he was caught that easily. 

 

“So lazy Payno. Let's go, the drinks are waiting.” Louis orders and Liam follows him towards Zayn's room. As soon as they step inside, he can smell the beer and see the bottles of vodka on the floor. He's got a feeling that tonight won't end well but at this point he'd willing to take the risk, desperate for a sign that this is where he belongs. That he shouldn't leave it all behind, that he's wanted. He accepts the beer Niall thrusts into his hand and Harry smirks wickedly at him from where he's sat on the floor. 

 

“Take a seat Payne, we're about to do some shots.” 

 

<>

 

10 shots late and Liam is pretty curtain, no wait that's not right, certi- he's pretty  _sure_ that's he's well on his way to alcohol poisoning but he just can't find himself to care. The boys, his boys, have included him all night and he's feeling on top of the fucking world. “I'm king of the world!” He screams as he tries to climb up on the balcony railing. Strong arms around his waist are quick to pull him back down though. 

 

“Fuck Li, are you crazy? Could have gotten yourself killed up there!” Zayn, that's Zayn holding him right now. He's missed Zayn. Zayn's lovely arms around his waist. Zayn hasn't hugged him in _foooreeeeveeerrrr._

 

“I know babe, c'mon, let's get you inside and you can have as many hugs as you want.” Zayn replies and oops, did Liam say all of that out loud? “Yeah you did, still speaking out loud, Li.” 

 

“Oh...oops. Are you gonna take me _hooome_ Zayn? Make me all yours? I'd let you, you know? You could do anything you want and I'd take it. Do you want to Zayn?” Liam's just babbling and he'll probably regret this in the morning, that is if he'll even remember it. 

 

“Jesus Haz, how many shots did you give him?” Louis says as soon as Zayn pulls Liam inside. “You were supposed to get him drunk, not kill him.” 

 

“Yeah _Haz,_ he was about to climb the fucking railing on the balcony.” Zayn snaps and Liam pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“ _He_ is still here and I'm king of the world I can't die.” Liam replies quickly and the rest of the boys laugh. “Rude.” 

 

“C'mon babe, let's get you back to your room and your big comfy bed. You need to sleep this off.” Zayn declares and drags Liam out of the room and down to his own one. As soon as the door is open, Liam sprints to the bed and giggles as he lands on his back before he sits up and pulls his shirt off. He throws it somewhere on the floor and starts slipping out of his jeans, laying stark naked on the bed since he'd forgotten his boxers earlier. “Woah Li, what are you doing?” 

 

“Don't you want to fuck me Zayn? I really want you to.” Liam says and grabs a hold of his already rock hard cock. He starts pumping himself slowly, moaning when he notice that Zayn can't take his eyes off of him. “You want to, don't you? I can see it in your eyes and the way you can't stop staring at me, _ah fuck,_ I'd be so tight for you. Want to feel all of you inside me Zayn, _please._ ” Liam moans as he picks up his pace but Zayn is still frozen in his spot so Liam gets up on his knees and crawls across the bed until he's right in front of Zayn. Well, Zayn's crotch to be more correct. “Want to suck you off Zee, want to taste you. Can I? Please?” 

 

“ _Fuck._ Yeah, yes, want your mouth Li.” Zayn finally reacts and unbuttons his jeans before pulling down the zipper. Liam swats his hands away and pulls down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, not wasting a single moment as he grabs the base of Zayn's cock, pumping it a few times before he licks the head. Zayn moans and Liam smirks before he takes the cock in front of him into his mouth, starting out slow, taking half of him at once and bobbing up and down a few times before starting to take him deeper and deeper until Zayn hits the back of his throat and he's got his nose buried in black pubic hair. He feels a tug in his hair and pulls back, but keeps the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit a few times. “Stop, shit, stop Li. Gonna come. Wanna come inside you.”

 

Liam pulls back completely, his vision swimming momentarily in front of him before he regains his focus. “Yeah? Wanna fuck me raw Zayn? Wanna make me feel you for days after you're done with me?  _ Fuck,  _ want your cum dripping out of me. Wanna taste it so bad.”

 

“Holy shit.” Is all Zayn says and then proceeds to kick his jeans and boxers off from where they'd pooled at his feet, he threw his shirt off as well and then looked down at Liam who was staring at him hungrily. Fuck. “Get on your hands and knees for me, yeah?” Liam feels a little confused by that but nods nonetheless and does as he's told, sticking his ass out for Zayn. “No, lean on your elbows and put your head on the pillow. Yeah, just like that. Good boy.” 

 

Liam moans at the praise. “Please fuck me Zayn, I'm ready. Fingered myself in the shower earlier.” 

 

“Yeah? Were you hoping to get lucky tonight? Hoping to find someone desperate to fuck you?” Zayn asks, kneeding Liam's cheeks in his hands and Liam nods his head as he moans. 

 

“Yeah, yes. Been so long. Need you inside me Zayn. Lube's in the drawer. _Please._ ” Liam begs and then watches as Zayn grabs the lube from his bedside drawer, drizzling some over three of his fingers. “ _Yes_ all of them. Can take it.” 

 

“So eager aren't you?” Zayn teases as he circles Liam's hole with one of his fingers and then pushes it inside. It goes easily enough and as he pulls out, he adds another one and pushes two inside, causing Liam to moan loudly. 

 

“Yes, fuck yeah, more Zayn. Need more.” Zayn adds another finger and pumps them in and out of Liam's ass a few times until he can't take the tight heat around his fingers and Liam's moaning anymore. He pulls out and grabs the lube again, spreading it over his leaking cock. He pumps himself a few times before pushing the head into Liam's tight heat, moaning as it surrounds him completely. 

 

“Fuck, so tight Li.” Zayn moans as he sinks in completely and stays there for a full minute before Liam starts wiggling around and begs him to move. So Zayn does. He pulls out and slams back in with full force, rocking the bed forward and causing the headbord to slam loudly against the wall. He does it again and again while pushing Liam's head down on the pillow so that he doesn't have to see his friend's face as he fucks him. Fucks him for a stupid fucking bet. 

 

“Yes Zayn, more, harder. I can take it. Please fuck me harder.” Liam moans underneath him as he pushes back to meet Zayn's thrusts and Zayn is going crazy. What he's feeling right now is like nothing he's ever felt before. Liam's still tight around him and when he clenches down around him it gets harder for Zayn to control himself. 

 

“Fuck Li, so close. Gonna come inside you, fill you up with my cum. Gonna make you feel me for the next week when you sit down and all you'll be able to think about is me fucking you so hard you can't think straight.” Liam moans at his words and Zayn picks up his pace, going faster and harder as he pounds into Liam while still pressing him down against the pillow. “Are you gonna come untouched Li? Gonna come from just my cock like the little slut you are?” 

 

“ _Yes_ fuck Z gonna come, I- _Zayn._ ” Liam moans loudly and clenches tightly around Zayn as he comes, gripping the duvet in his hands as Zayn continues to fuck into him from behind. It doesn't take much longer before Zayn's moaning out his name, stilling his thrusts as he comes inside of Liam, filling him up with his cum. 

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Zayn pants as he pulls out of his friend a couple of minutes later and falls down on the bed next to where Liam's collapsed sleepily. He turns his head and immediately regrets it as he meets Liam's eyes who's wearing a tiny smile on his face as he cuddles up to Zayn. 

 

“Love you Z.” He whispers into the silence of the room before his breathing evens out and he drifts of to sleep. 

 

_ Fucking hell,  _ Zayn thinks as he quietly slips out of the room 20 minutes late,  _ he's completely screwed.  _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a quick update ey? Anyway hope it's alright haven't had any time to write so sat down and wrote this in three hours. There's no proofread so I'll have look late and see about adjustments and shit. Anyway, next chapter is the last one. Hope you've enjoyed reading this, but there will be a kind of sequel ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, still not anywhere near with finishing the final chapter of this story. I need to figure out where I want to take it and if you've got any ideas, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! 

Also, I do have a long one shot I've been working on. It's Lilo, would anyone read that? I'll just warn you now that it's MPREG. 

And finally, I got a new story idea and I'd love to hear what pairing you want me to write for it! :)

I'm sorry again for not updating this or getting anywhere with it. I just don't have any inspiration for how I want to end this story right now but I promise that as soon as I do, I'll write and post the new chapter for you! :) x


End file.
